Conversations
by TheDeliquent9
Summary: Sometimes our words count mean a lot. A compilation of conversations between Ingrid and Bertrand as time goes on. Ingrid/Bertrand. I don't own Young Dracula.
1. Trivial

"Don't try and hide it you're attracted to me"

"Attracted? And why would I be attracted to you?"

"Charm. Good looks. Power-"

"And age. Honestly. You're older than my mother"

"But you're parents were around the same age difference as us weren't they?"

"And just look how their relationship turned out"

"Exactly"


	2. Denial

"What are you reading?"

"Vampire Times. Maria Van Helsop has been given the title of Duchess by the Grand High Council. Looks like Vlad kept his promise about helping Vampiress Liberation"

"Ah. Is this Maria Van Helsop from TranSiberia?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Used to date her"

"..."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Just tired of the zombie brained attempts to make me interested in you"

"Still in denial are we?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Are you afraid what people would think of you for being in love with a simple tutor?"

"Not at all. I don't give garlic if people look down on me"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want people think I have bad taste" 


	3. Insinuations

"I blow you off for one date _with_ a good excuse and you go on to the next guy that comes your way!"

"My dear Bertrand that is not the case at all"

"Or really now, Miss All So Power Hungry?"

"I'm not so childish to dump you because you casted me aside. I simply moved on because I found a better catch"

"A better catch?"

"You see, Kraven has quite a few traits that are hard to find in Vampire Men these days. A title, power, good looks and money. Compared to you he was the obvious choice"

"I think you're missing another trait which I'm certain I have but he doesn't"

"And what is that?"

...

"Come on tell me!"

"Well I just don't think he could please you as I could... if you know what I mean"


	4. Scandalous

"You still not asleep?"

"How can I when you're taking or the room. If I didn't know better I'd assume I was sleeping with a ten foot troll"

"Well it's not my fault your coffin is tiny"

"Please, you should be honoured to share a coffin with the Countess Drra-coo-la"

"Yes about that. You're never this clingy. I could resist the offer but I am curious. Why now? Why me?"

"Ha. Well if you really wish to know... Tomorrow Dad is to bring in a Viscount to the house in an attempt to get me married and for me to leave the house"

"Wait what?"

"And I told him, if he wants to bring me a real man, I need to know if they can support and feed me. So he'll be coming to give me breakfast tomorrow evening"

"What- here!"

"And then they'll see you here with me and the Viscount would no longer be interested in the scandalous deflowered daughter of Dracula. And Dad will have no hopes of getting rid of me then"

"I think we should find a blanket"

"Don't be such a pussy"


	5. Not that Bad

"I know vampires are supposed to be dark and moody and all, but you need to lighten up"

"Lighten up? Lighten up! Not likely"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Really now"

"Yes, it wasn't that bad. Dad's not trying to marry me off anymore, Mission accomplished"

"Oh yes, mission accomplished _after_ your brother, the slayer girl and your half brother walked in, _followed then_ by your father and so called courtier"

"It wasn't that bad?"

"Well if you mean, at least Reinfield didn't come in, yes it could've been worse"

"Thank bats for that, he would've been far to pleased"


	6. Invitation

"Long time no see"

"Wha! Oh... it's you"

"Saw the souvenir you brought back from Fiji. Thought you wouldn't be able to stand the heat there"

"But Oh Bertrand... the _summer nights_"

"So what will your brother do now you've bitten another breather?"

"Bitten? I hardly know what you're talking about"

"Your souvenir of course, whatever his name was"

"Ah. You mean Drew, I never bit him"

"Ha, he follows you like a little puppy. I know a half fang when I see one Ingrid"

"Oh please. Drew just saw my tragic, tragic state and couldn't help but fall at my feet in love"

"That isn't real love"

"What?"

"A half fangs love isn't real"

"How would you know! Will loved- It doesn't matter anyway"

"It matters to me"

"And why would that be- ouch! Bertrand let go of me! What are you doing!"

"_Ingrid, Ingrid...  
>How many times must I say?<br>If you need to bite someone  
><em>_**bite me**_"


	7. Pathetic

"..no..."

"Why?"

"Because no"

"That isn't a good enough reason"

"Just no Bertrand"

"We'll be an awesome couple"

"No"

"We'll be like a Gobe fish and a shrimp"

"What?"

"You'll be the shrimp make the home and keep everything in order while I'll protect your weak and fragile being"

"Excuse me! Weak and fragile? For garlic's sake"

"Come on Ingrid"

"Ask me later and don't be so pathetic about it next time"

"Marry me?"

"Still pathetic"


End file.
